


┧ 断章 ┟　坼 · ConstantCurse

by Junthew



Series: Constant Curse [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junthew/pseuds/Junthew
Summary: 考古性质的OC角色个人文段整理，节选自高中时期（2009）的旧作。提示：文风古早，和目前的叙事风格有较大出入。
Relationships: 嵇君修/湦琼, 狄漠/嵇隽熙, 穆风凛&章靖北
Series: Constant Curse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627132
Kudos: 1





	1. ﹤嵇君修﹥　定风之战前夕　loc：坼·壹

**关键词：妹控；初登场；艺多不压身；面对妹夫当然应该翻脸**

“呜——”  
浑厚圆润的低音绵延不绝，自高处悠悠坠落，短暂的停顿后，又是一阵连贯自如的震颤，方才低沉的音线陡然拔高，激越雄浑宛如乱石穿空般起伏震荡！狭小空间中回环的气流鸣奏的竟然是千军在胸的孤傲凌云之情。苍鹰自天际划过，一声啸鸣，向着乐声源头俯冲而下，扑棱翅膀忽的栖在一个肩膀。  
乐声带了一个终止，被阻断的狂风重新呼啸着，撩起一缕黑色的长发。一双眼睛缓缓睁开，视野里是铺天盖地的黄沙，倒映在那两点纯粹清澈的瞳仁里，呈现出琥珀般的金棕色。逆风袭来，深褐色风袍褪下，吹奏者微仰起脸，在风里露出一张年轻俊朗的容颜。双手从唇边移下，青年空出一只手，轻轻抚摸着肩头雄鹰的羽翼，抿唇一笑。  
笑容还在脸上，身体就先挨了重重一击。一团火红扑到青年身上，在高耸的雅丹顶部做着骇人的揉搡动作，狠狠在他胸口蹭了几把，然后一张眉眼极其相似的小脸露出来，保持赖在他身上的姿势对上青年低垂的双眼，甜笑：“哥，找到你啦！”  
青年瞳色又深了几分，与大陆上人普遍的金色瞳仁不同，他的瞳色明显更加深邃，顾盼之间尽是温和沉稳。抬起手臂把妹妹抱紧，青年下巴摩挲着她的头发，低笑：“也就你喜欢到处找，时间到了我自己会回去的。”  
“我就是等不及嘛，”少女着一身火红色猎装，腰间腕间挂着的铜铃儿黄金坠子雅致古朴，她小声争辩了句，扭头看着不远处的另一个雅丹，眨眼：“她……怎么说？”  
青年顿了顿，继续手上把玩她头发的行动，轻轻摇了摇头。少女眼底划过丝黯然，手臂在他紧实有力的腰间收紧，喃喃：“那怎么办……”似乎不愿再继续这个话题，青年吸口气微笑：“不是还有哥哥吗？他们那边有什么新的消息？”  
“郡里意见倒是统一，可是被围困这两天我们的物资消耗严重，再不决断我们连一战之力都将丧失！”提到这个少女的心情更加糟糕，她说着说着居然一拳头砸在地上，愤愤：“你说他们怎么能这么无耻啊，又要借用城源又要我们放弃城池资格，不带这样欺负人的！建立寂风郡哥哥努力了三年，这片大漠更是梦想了几千年，难道是他们一句话就可以否定掉的？！还有，靳大哥说哥你还当他兄弟，就别接章靖北的战书——哥！你不会真的要去吧，这摆明了是陷阱啊。”  
青年听得这顿连珠炮似的抱怨有点哭笑不得，陷阱……当他不谙世事的妹妹都看出这是个陷阱了，他又如何会不明白？三年前他终于用和平手段统一了大漠主要的两个部族，对世人宣告这个新生的城池名为寂风郡，沙海寂风。然而就在几天前一年一度的迦达异格大会开始时，他们遭到了来自帝都的突然袭击，并被其围困。  
事情发生得太过诡异，沙漠中对方如何锁定他们的确切方位暂且不谈，风阵呢……大会举办地是他们格日勒图的圣地，每年冬季里最深的日子，庞大的龙卷会从原地升起，构筑茧型的屏障。沙暴中心，就是无人入侵的会场。然而这次连同风阵，都突然失效。  
年轻的寂风郡郡王沉吟片刻，缓缓开口：“我觉得，出战也未尝不可……丫头，你听我说完，”按下不安分的小脑袋，青年微笑，“向我下达战书的，是帝都的章靖北将军。据我所知，此人性情直率，不屑卑劣手段。再说我们处于劣势，他完全没必要与我一战，所以这份战书，代表的并不是官方的意见。”  
“欸所以说你气死我了，不是官方的意见才坏透了，那样我们就得舍身喂虎，还是两头！反正都是打，我们和你一起跟他干上一仗又如何，寂风郡没人怕他们！哥——哥！我们打吧，速战速决！”  
小东西又炸毛了……青年剑眉一挑，显得很头疼。打？哪儿有那么简单，地形或是战机，他们完全占不到一点便宜。更何况……青年远远看向神殿方向，闭起了眼睛。  
湦琼说，王占碎羽，大凶……  
大凶……  
“此事，让哥哥再考虑考虑，隽熙，你先回去吧。”  
埙声再起，这次用的是连续的长音，绵长变幻，却不复气震音的激昂。  
“你回来了。”双唇轻启，一曲终了。寂风郡郡王目视旷野，眼中带着种复杂的笑意。  
“……嘁，看来这寂风郡家长里短、鸡毛蒜皮的琐事，倒不至于埋没了一个好对手。”一道挺拔的身影快速逼近，犀利森然的气势钉住了盘膝安坐的青年，一点银光在他指尖闪烁，喘息之间攻杀而至——这闪电般迅疾的身法，表明了来人的身份。  
匕首在背心处被勃然爆发的气势一带，看不出青年如何闪避的，只是一个侧身，原本必杀的一击在半空阻滞。刃尖抵在宽刀刀背，而直到此刻，青年还是没有回头。刺客收回了攻势，对于杀手而言，这样的强敌未能一击抹杀，就已经没有再打下去的必要。  
翻手收好匕首，手腕因为方才强力的震动而有些麻木，来人轻笑：“还是说，你对我的防备，丝毫不减？”  
“敢把后背放心交给你的，普天之下还凑不出十个。”青年淡淡，侧脸，“你今日现身，是来看我笑话的么？”  
那人抬手抚摸耳垂琉璃色的耳钉，朗朗：“寂风郡郡王的笑话，自然难得一见，我若错过岂不是要抱憾终身？哈哈，嵇君修，你也别太自以为是，我是来见她的，顺便……嘿，旁观你这个老朋友被逼到墙角的趣事。  
当年你我大会上一决高下，自此各自平步青云风光无限，”慨叹的语气一个急转，分明带着讽刺，来人摇头，“谁曾想，今日大漠的鹰王，便要被困死荣耀之地。三年……难道还不够你取消积患无穷的迦达异格？”  
“不在其位，狄漠，你不会明白。”青年沉默许久，叹了口气站起身招呼雄鹰，“随你怎样想，我要准备明天的决斗，没什么事的话，狄漠族长请自便，恕我不奉陪了。”  
“想走？”  
这次刀光闪过，拦在嵇君修去路的，赫然是一柄长枪。狄漠脸上淡然一扫而空，代之以愠怒：  
“嵇君修，哄她用的废话趁早给我收回去，我只问你，你究竟有什么计划？明天的决斗，你怎么想？”  
全寂风郡敢这样对郡王出言不逊的，恐怕也只有这个家伙。嵇君修伸出一根手指，面无表情点在枪尖，将它挟往地下。  
“如果说，在此之前我还无法决断的话，现在有了你，足够。只不过，狄漠，”他抬起头，眼神沉凝：“你会选择帮我么？”


	2. ﹤章靖北﹥　定风之战前夕　loc：坼·贰

**关键词：忠犬与忠装反的友军之围；演技零分；可能是个撒子；总之姜还是老的辣**

“这漠上的天气，我算是见识到了！诶你说说，他们怎么就能住这儿，照我说，正好借此机会让他们好好看看，我们帝都人是怎么过日子的，省得他们坐井观天，见识短浅。”  
天权城，曾经作为整个王朝的中心，双轴心之一，拥有最先进的设施，最长的建城史以及最完善的攻防配置，于苍乾分治开始之后，仍以“帝都”自居。如今得了机会将新生不久城池围困的军队就驻扎在离寂风郡会场不足五十里的沙漠中段。和对方零散错落的暂居点比起来，格调冷酷布局严整突兀出现在黄沙之上的军营，仿佛才是这里的主宰。军营中心那帅帐的帐幕撩开，比散落的星辰和乘机闯入的沙砾更早介入的，是少年元帅的高声抱怨。  
“元帅这主意可有趣得紧，莫不是您想要启发这群沙蛮去觊觎帝都的繁华？”  
少年胡乱拍揉着头发的手像是被那些修剪规整冲天的发丝蛰到一般，毫不掩饰尴尬地停在一撮刘海前，干咳了两声，才像是回过神来一样不太自然地顺手带上了帐幕。直走，旋身，落座在案几后，此番出征的元帅才如临大敌地盘踞了堆满战报的桌案，盯住了面前发话的男子。  
烟雾肆意氤氲在秩序森严的帝都军营内，被少年戒备着的男人不很在意地垂眸一笑，俯身，鬓发垂落遮住他金辉熠熠的瞳仁。然后他抬起头，面对着大营名义上的最高领袖侧头就着烟吸了一口：“苍乾八百七十六年帝都冬季军事行动，参军长戴缙，向您报到——”  
儒雅清秀宛若书生的面容从水烟色袍袖后闪现，男人的微笑，右边的嘴角明显拉扯得更高，带着点倨傲：“章靖北元帅。”  
“……”坐在案几后的少年元帅肩背明显不算舒服地紧了紧，剑眉挑高。章靖北，和现任城主穆风凛师出同门，也是青梅竹马的好兄弟，高于这层关系的是他无可争议的至高军功，让即便是权倾一时的帝都军事议庭也难违众意勉强同意穆风凛对他此次出征的委任。但是……章靖北伸手有一下没一下拍着灰蓬蓬的头发，眼角余光却瞟着眼前这个男人——这就是军事议庭的长老，即便对方作为最年轻的一名位阶在议庭内绝不算高，可却还能在手握兵符的自己面前肆无忌惮。参军长……少年不由得笑，自己这参军长怕是比元帅还要嚣张！名为参军……实际上，不过是军事议庭对风凛的掣肘吧？  
可恶……章靖北折腾头发的动作明显越发粗暴。穆风凛继任城主已有数十年，权力却始终处于被架空的状况。军事议庭欺人年少攫取利益，声势如日中天，现在军队尚未被其完全控制，否则帝都指不定是谁家的呢！  
案几上帅印落在章靖北眼里，心念电转间他想起了临行的时候，自己还和风凛吵了一架。某种类似于愧疚的情绪从章靖北心里升起，渐渐地被那家伙拿风体质的优势欺负的愤怒就淡化了，章靖北甚至想起了盘踞在族群领地正中心的那幢高耸入云的标志性塔楼，那么高的地方，狭隘，孤寒，环绕着它的建筑群布满了各种窥伺的目光，而在这种小心翼翼的生存里，风凛会变得冷漠也是可以理解的吧？作为他现在唯一的兄弟，能够信任的自己，之前是不是太过分了？  
也对，他们共同的敌人……章靖北看向了不远处的男人，对方竟然也悠然地眯起眼睛，显是已经注视他良久了。戴缙接过少年的目光，对方一系列的动作都落在他金色的眼睛里，饶有兴味地呷了口舌尖萦绕的烟雾，男人慨叹般地出了口气。  
“元帅，属下听说，寂风郡惯用的安葬方法，是把人火化，即刻洒在沙漠里，据他们说，这样来世仍可魂归故土。所以……”  
对着少年骤然睁大的眼睛，戴缙很是困扰地拧起了眉毛，冲两边同样目瞪口呆的士兵摆手道：“还不帮元帅整理军容？”


	3. ﹤章靖北﹥　定风之战前夕　loc：坼·肆

**关键词：友军之围继续；骚话连篇；部分设定近期变更**

鹰盘踞在高高的雅丹之上，冷冽的双眼注视着身下沉睡的沙漠。圣年的风彻底死寂之后，没有再升起的迹象，于是这大漠上的霸主仰天发出声高亢带血的尖利呼啸。  
“诶，你说寂风郡那家伙，他要是有个三头六臂的，我先砍哪个比较有杀伤力？”  
巨剑在手心耀武扬威，章靖北收放自如来了几个剑花，忽然一脸慎重地向副将侧过头去。对方听了也很快皱起眉，认真思索起自家元帅提出的这个营养充分的问题。  
“……敢问元帅大人，先前接过您挑战书的，可有三头六臂的怪人？”  
“这倒没有，他们看上去还是挺正常的，也许就是脑子不太好使，不怎么能转弯而已。”章靖北打了个响指结束了沉思中的喃喃，正要夸奖自己的部下时，却蓦然被一大口烟气呛得昏天黑地。章靖北沉下脸来斜了军事议庭最年轻的长老一眼，冷冷：“参军长，军事议庭虽对部队行动负有监督职责，但是这里真正的指挥是我，请你务必对帝都的军誉——”兵符翻在手心，关节捏得咯咯吧吧，“保持应有的尊重。”  
当着兵符，戴缙这才露出了分收敛，俯身对着那铁印颔首,脸庞陷入一片阴影：“是属下失态了。”  
……  
孤零零的人影渐渐缓慢而沉稳地进入了大军的视线。章靖北丢下被训了一半的戴缙，在身后不远处大军异样的屏息严肃里，眯眼放目，逆着阳光看向沙海诡谲的雅丹群落中折转出现的男人。  
一团巨大的黑影伴随着震耳欲聋的尖啸，自天空降落在众人头顶。令人头皮发麻的声音中，无数柄利剑铮然出鞘，寒光流动若星辰。青年在不远处的空地站定，手臂强劲有力，动作却亲和自然，只是不经意地一抬臂。翅膀，仿佛天空都无法容纳的羽翼在瞬间收合于耳畔的场景微妙诡秘。  
“你还是跟来了……”  
男人黑色的长发，随着猛禽的落下而飘散，他在风沙中蹙眉，叹息和宠溺溢于言表，语气平淡温和似乎是和战友小话。另一只手，抚上了巨鹰的脊背，而后者很是享受地拨弄了肋下的羽毛，回过一双金色的眼睛，盯着面前戒备森严的军队。  
“喂，小子！我找你们郡王，你出来凑什么热闹？！”  
“嗯……”  
被无视的感觉糟糕透顶，尤其是还被连续无视！章靖北积蓄了一肚子火，那人明显是不明白为何无端就被撒气，转过脸，金棕色的眸透出率真的光芒，面对千军万马，毫无惧意，只是沉吟片刻，抬头一笑：“我不是来凑热闹的，嵇君修——”  
男人手指搭在胸口，小麦色的矫健机体比例协调匀称，处处透着无比的爆发力，宽阔的胸膛，凸起的锁骨，坚实的小腹通过风格迥异的战甲表现得淋漓尽致，而章靖北这才惊觉，这个男人并不苍老。  
“寂风郡郡王。”  
这是他的第二句话，足以激起军队的骚动。  
“……嵇君修，你？”章靖北怔怔回应着那个善意的笑，呐呐，“确实……不是三头六臂啊。”

ps：初设元帅和郡王的初遇是在战场上，等于在战书里单方面就要求决斗了，但鉴于两人之前没有见过面，以章靖北无出其右的战力，如非亲眼所见是不会给异族那么大面子的。  
所以新设里，是经过了“檄文——例行谈判——突发奇想约定决斗——决斗”的，也比较符合外交程序。


	4. ﹤戴缙﹥　定风之战　loc：坼·陆、玖

**关键词：君子协定是什么，能吃么；看热闹不嫌事大；专业搅屎**

依约退开数里的帝都军队驻扎的高地上，灰色烟气在空气里悠然地氤氲开，戴缙顺手掸落了烟头灰烬，淡淡：“元帅和那沙蛮干上了，百招之内，胜负定分。”他转过脸：“你觉得，谁会赢？”  
那五官清秀的少年皱起眉，有些为难地咬了下嘴唇。戴缙看定他，勾唇笑道：“但说无妨。”  
“以弟子愚见，元帅会赢。”  
“呵，不。”戴缙移回视线，伸出食指轻轻晃了一圈：“是那沙蛮。棋逢对手，犹将遇良才，那沙蛮匪首资质至此，纵是败北……景卿，你觉得，元帅还忍心要他的命吗？”  
一旦元帅对这个对手上了心，不论决斗是输，是赢，少年心性的军队统帅，就会为此人保全部落——如此，寂风郡就算得是赢家。  
不过……  
元帅，他的命您不肯要，不如……就由鄙人来替您收下吧。  
……  
逮鹰的过程小徒弟视角╃ 空穴无风 ╆里有，就不放了ｗ  
……  
正午的阳光爬上窗台，钢铁的边缘闪现润泽的光芒。帝都永远拥有最舒适的温度，包围的苍乾湖内大容量的水作为天然的调节器，总是恰到好处地控制着气温——在别的角落期盼正午的太阳撕碎冷露的时候，这里早已回升适宜。  
城主府内的摆设异常简单，却也在简洁整齐一丝不苟中隐隐透出一种威严。  
金色的眼睛从一方简牍上抬起，望着眼前述职的男人。  
“属下斗胆请城主不要降罪元帅，”戴缙换上了件月白滚边水烟色长袍，恭敬俯身，腰几乎弯成一个直角，与出现在章靖北面前的判若两人，“那些贱民实在不通情理，将军也是……救妹心切。”  
“情况我已经大致明白。”穆风凛冷冷伸出手指敲敲杯子的边缘，水波漠然随着节奏颤动，嘀嗒作响。少年沉吟了片晌，忽然抬起头，微微颔首，“辛苦了，戴缙长老。”  
“您言重了，领主。”  
戴缙抬眼试探道：“可惜没能得到寂风城源，关键时刻还是被它走脱了。”  
“凭天权城的能力搜寻不到，他们想必用了什么特殊的办法。”  
翻越窗台的风被牵引进入杯中，澄澈的水随着微型的龙卷风飘起，在他眼前旋舞。穆风凛垂眼看着戴缙，清俊的脸模糊在日光里：“未能斩草除根……呵，倒也符合他的为人，只是诸般‘善后’事宜，都要劳烦长老费心了。”  
散布旋转的水啪地合聚，完整落回杯中，戴缙心头一动，扬起头，望着少年精致的面容。  
——城主，您是天生的王者。  
寂风郡人做梦都想不到，他们引以为傲的沙暴屏障在这半月居然死寂，百米之内，视物无阻——老天都不帮他们了，因为您，就是足以和天媲美的人啊！偷袭也好，生擒嵇君修也罢，都是他一手设计，而这步棋是否踩对，关键只在于穆风凛，究竟想把这天权城的一潭死水，搅动到何等地步。  
“您但可放心，军事议庭一定会尽心竭力，为您分忧解难，务必——  
斩草除根。”  
……  
军事议庭的紧急会议，照常会的规格霸占了塔楼顶部最豪华的议事厅。关于这一事项，也只有军部曾经的几个高层敢于抬杠，但那，也是曾经的事情了，他们很快被军事议庭用各种借口降级，罢免，或者直接军法处置。  
到后来，军部只要见到议事厅灯火通明，便默默地去城中租用了场地，事后报销费用还得看议庭的脸色。戴缙推开那扇满刻了苍乾纪年初期风格的简洁洒脱纹饰的议事厅大门，入眼便是迥然不同于大门的奢靡盛宴。自背上合上门，落座，便立刻有扭着纤细腰肢的女子执了黄金酒杯凑上来，戴缙也不拘束，揽过女人的腰将她放在膝上，引颈凑着青葱玉指中金杯细饮，末了还意犹未尽地含住了女子的手指，金色瞳仁里满是迷醉。  
“戴缙长老于此次‘定风之战’中居功甚伟啊，不仅独占了参军长一职，甚至亲押逆首回城，可喜可贺！来来来，为兄敬你一杯，权当接风洗尘！”  
戴缙从女子手中接过了金盏去，不待举杯，面前朗笑着要祝贺的人却仰脖一饮而尽，倒转杯口几乎摁到了戴缙脸上：“呐，我先干为敬，预祝老弟前程似锦！”  
“戴缙不才，承蒙次长老谬赞，实在担当不起。我再自罚一杯，”戴缙也不含糊，伸手取过壶来，微笑，“军事议庭，平正永存。”  
他面前的中年人闻言脸上表情一时变化精彩，原本就是要给这个最年轻还得胜归来的长老一个下马威了，人家也卖足了面子，可那个“次长老”却又碰到了中年人的忌讳。军事议庭里，次长老地位仅次于首席长老，可偏偏就是有这么个听上去颇为不爽的“昵称”，平时其他长老是绝不敢称其正职的，戴缙却还喊得面不改色！弄得他发火掉价不发窝火，只得讪讪走开去首席下手坐了。  
回过头，戴缙向他遥遥举杯，把那没能敬完的酒在美人的胳膊里喝尽。女人顺势勾住了他的脖子，香吻连连。次长老差点没背过气去，在宴席尽头腾地一下拍桌站起，怒道：“戴缙，你可知罪？！”  
“议庭急会，何人喧哗？”  
微启正待见招拆招的双唇，于声音初起之时便改为含住了金光闪烁的杯口。怀中香软见风使舵的撤去无疑说明了来人的身份，戴缙却坐定不动。华服广袖纵横在满桌杯盏佳肴之上，自宽阔走道探入座中。戴缙持杯的手微微一抖，下颌却也不抗拒地顺着那人的手仰起。精神矍铄的老人映入他眸中，戴缙静静注视着男人，忽而垂眸，狭长双眼收敛起阴寒戾气，俊秀脸庞上绽放的笑容乖顺隐匿中，又透着种天生的倨傲风流，摄人心魄。  
如此复杂而合理的表情，也只能是眼前这个小司医做得出。老人凑近了戴缙耳畔，刺鼻的酒腥味瞬间笼罩了他：“次长老所言，你可明白是何意思？”  
“贱下愚钝，自为长老赏识拔擢以来，一直对议庭忠心耿耿，故此依贱下愚见，”戴缙放下了杯盏，抿唇一笑，“维持现状而不思打破，议庭恐不能长久。”  
“哦？”老人垂下了手，握着手心的金链似有所悟，抬眼斜睨他，“那么不知你此念，将帝都城主置于何种境地？我等岂不成僭越主上的权庸国蠹了么？”  
戴缙此次甚至俯下了腰去：“在座各位，所遵从的为法度的至高无上，而代替上天行使法度的军事议庭，需求强有力凌驾于任何人事的执行力——我等没有主上，我等所效忠的唯法度二字而已！”  
“所言不差。”深望了戴缙一眼，老人点头：“你初入议庭，而能理解如此透彻，本长老甚为欣慰。只不过办事方式上，仍需历练。”


	5. ﹤戴缙﹥　善后事宜　loc：坼·拾、拾壹

**关键词：型讯；窝里斗；忠装反**

俘虏在战事结束后的第七天陆陆续续抵达帝都外城，官方原本对此事讳莫如深，以至于苍乾湖两岸的帝都民众直到领主正式于帝都首府前迎接班师回朝的特遣军时，才意识到一场战争瞬息之间已经画上了句号。  
戴缙参军长，军事议庭最年轻的长老以他的军方身份在首府前向穆风凛复命。陈述行动的始末，历数寂风郡的穷凶极恶，讲述帝都远征元帅章靖北和沙顽匪首的恶战，然后在史官的笔墨里，落定了对这个少年元帅的歌颂。  
在群情激奋的帝都民众见证下里，生擒回城的逆首于首府台阶下被押着跪在帝都领主面前。少年淡淡瞥了一眼狼狈的俘虏，将手高举，向天亮出了天权的权杖。  
冬日里欢呼震天。  
与此同时，议庭弹劾章靖北滥杀以及擅自出战的诉状，从穆风凛的案几上消失，对于这个话题，议庭的讨论里，也很恰当的不去触及。  
……  
穆风凛走在前面，他对临堂亲审没有太多兴趣，牢狱之中腥重怨浓，污秽不堪，尊贵的领主自然不肯近身。可轮到事情在戴缙那一环还能向上汇报到他，帝都领主也不免对俘虏口风之紧略有了分兴味。  
去大牢的路极长，通道压得极低，叫人喘不过气。穆风凛撑开隔绝异味的结界，静静梳理脑海中关于寂风郡郡王的信息：寂风郡五年前低调统一，第一任郡王嵇君修，这个人，就像大漠上的风一样飘忽不明。大漠的边民对他崇敬有加，然而年龄长相的情报……如果这人确实是他——穆风凛挑眉，寂风郡成立的政治意义其实远大于它拒绝上贡，要求平等开展矿石贸易的那点小损失，真正让帝都忌惮的，是一个拥有高超冶炼锻造技术的政权将大漠上的散沙凝聚，帝都不会容忍卧塌之侧存在这样的近邻。  
“呀，混账，你们这是瞎了眼吗？！”  
于拐角踏出一步，污浊的水嘭地撞碎在少年的风障上。戴缙本就跟在右手边为墙壁所遮挡，于是抢先的次长老就遭了灾。明知道这种场面实在不该笑，但看到那个不可一世的老头儿腾地绿了脸，戴缙还是凑着烟嘴笑了起来。少年领主倒是没什么反应，只淡然向内扫了一眼。  
一桶水下去，刑架上刺目的血色被冲淡了几分，那人却仍不见动。穆风凛站远了几步在戴缙引导下施施然入座，行刑的人见次长老也坐下，才接二连三将飘着红末的水砸到俘虏身上。  
“咳！唔，咳咳……” 异族青年蓦然发出声呻吟，抖身剧烈咳嗽起来。他浑身早已湿透，水顺着粘在一起的长发滴滴答答落个不停，片刻后俘虏深吸一口气，在架上挺直身子，仰脸低笑了一声。  
这样的笑含着轻篾嘲讽的意味。浑身热汗的军人急于在上位者面前卖弄，扳住青年的脸连续几个耳光响彻刑室。那青年的头终于再次低下去，脸颊高高肿起，很难再笑，黑发下的双眼却犹自明亮，猛地吐掉一口裹着颗牙的血痰，那牙齐根断裂，松动的想必也不在少数。  
夹棍上了手，咬住骨节分明的手指。正所谓十指连心，青年绷紧身，在刑架上挣动，手腕再次磨破渗出点点殷红，苍白脸上尽是痛苦神色，印堂间身中血毒的赤黑之气由是更郁，突遭改制的源力不时在他经脉间横冲直撞，即便不动用刑罚，亦足叫他生不如死。然而刑房里除了牛筋竹片收合的拧响外，没有一声痛喊。穆风凛看到这里已觉无趣至极，端起茶水自顾自品了一口，决定不久干脆就离开好了，这人欠的就是时间折腾，饿着审上几天，钢也能掰弯了。他身为领主，要的不过是手上一本供词。眼下，长老会*持续向他发难，自己不在这一会儿天知道会出什么乱子。  
“次长老命人停手吧。”戴缙侍立在旁看了半晌，忽然凑着烟枪吸了口，淡淡：“不必再打，这小子已经痛昏过去了。”   
次长老愣没看出绑在刑架上的人有什么异样，皱眉：“……昏过去了？”   
“呵呵，长老莫非没发现，只要他醒着便绝不肯低头的么？”戴缙揉了揉眉毛，从怀里掏出狷皮手套戴上，细细整理着腕上褶皱。而后踱步来到刑架旁，抬起俘虏下巴将青年的脸转给长老，果然已是不省人事：“卑微的贱民总是自尊心泛滥，您看，晚辈没有妄言吧？”   
长老老脸泛红，随即原地跳脚：“你们这群废物，对这小子客气什么，怎么不拿盐水冲啊？！白白浪费时间，像你们这样能问出些什么？” 戴缙的头又开始拿那种欠揍的频率摇晃，这次还竖起了根手指：“长老，这桶里已经是辣椒水了。”   
故弄玄虚！穆风凛端着茶盏腹诽，抬眼扫过青年破烂的上衣，眼底升起分兴致：倒是根硬骨头。说起来，从首府门前台阶见第一面起，都没有正眼好好瞧瞧这人呢。   
戴缙嫌恶地看了眼手套上染的血，再次往衣襟里探去，就连穆风凛都要猜测这货怀里是不是揣了个仓库。这次摸出的是个布包，戴缙将它在桌上展开来，里面赫然是寒光闪烁的银针。男人取针，转身逼近青年，摩挲着俘虏的锁骨部位，刹那间银针施在了中指停留之处。  
刑室里的人除了那高高在上的领主都张大了嘴，怎么都想不明白粗盐水尚且弄不醒的人如何一根银针就叫了回来。然而还没完，戴缙扬唇一笑，从针匣里摸了根纯金粗针，反手没入了双手高吊的俘虏后脑。  
这次披头散发的青年直接一个震颤，抬头喷出口黑血，头颅重重垂下。  
“还不是把这小子审晕过去了……？”闻讯赶来的典狱司司长在一边被打压无视得太久，寻了空子冷笑着嘟囔，声音却故意放得很大。  
“司长，接下来你可看好了。”戴缙摇头挑眉，收起袖口利落褪去俘虏破烂上衣，露出精壮的躯干。欣赏着青年背上纵横交错的鞭伤，戴缙嘴角露出一个残忍笑容，手腕间银针一没，眨眼间已施下五针，针针没尾。   
“一介贱囚，耍什么傲气——金针，阻他颈椎动作，银针，镇他经脉，令他不能再昏迷。”   
冷淡残酷的语气由他身后悠悠醒转的青年虚弱的咳嗽伴奏，让司长脊背骤然升起寒气，清秀儒雅男人操控全局的游刃有余面前，司长觉得自己犹如被蛇盯住的猎物。  
傲骨抵不过剑走偏锋的禁锢，团团热气从战俘口鼻喷出，看得出他努力想移动僵直的颈椎，却徒劳无功。  
“司长也审问三天了，可有拷出什么结果？”吹开悬浮的茶沫，穆风凛偏头，没有什么表情的看定了桌上案卷——罪名没有画押的痕迹，供词也是寥寥几笔，那家伙开口的内容，三天来都止步于自己的身份。果真是个不好啃的骨头，也难怪军事议庭急于把他丢到自己名下。不认罪，在正式审判的时候会被质疑帝都误断；自然，也不能死，那样便是屈打成招。   
司长打了个哆嗦求助般看向长老，可这硬伤对方也只能摔给他个白眼。司长向战俘恨恨望了眼，低下头硬着头皮开口：“领主再宽容我一天，定把事情办下！”   
穆风凛不置可否地吸口茶，冷冷：“一天？司长，我宽裕你，军情可等不及，凭这小子脑子里的秘密我们的部队可以省去不小的伤亡劳顿呢…军情似火啊，延误军情按律如何处置，想必不必我多言吧？”   
军事议庭的老二都作弃车保帅之举，司长冷汗留下，深跪：“领主饶命！”  
“领主，而今俘虏数量激增，典狱司人手不足，情有可原。且贸然处置典狱司司长，恐与情理不合。”吐出最后一管烟，戴缙瞟了眼被噎在原地的次长老，向着座上少年俯身，“还望领主深思。不才对刑狱之学略有研究，若领主信任，愿担此重任。”  
穆风凛静静望着他幽暗的眼底，转头向瞠目结舌的次长老：“不知次长老，意下如何？”  
“……人是戴缙长老押回帝都的，由他审问，与常理并无冲突。”  
“既然这是长老的意思，此事就这样定下了。交了印，下去领罚吧。” 帝都领主起了身子，向着刑架上的人淡淡瞥了一眼。  
半裸的身躯猛地抖动，乌黑的发丛里发出阵轻不可闻的咳嗽声。男子的长发忽然被大力扯向脑后，强逼着露出染血的嘴角和惨白的面容。剧烈的疼痛肆虐在身体上，浑浊的盐水顺着结在一起的长发缓缓滴落，透过模糊的视线，寂风郡青年茫茫然望向面前雕花座中的少年，双唇微动，轻轻笑了笑，闭起一双金棕色的瞳： “我、我不会说的……”  
那是发音堪称标准的帝都语，只在重音上有些许偏差。  
“要杀要剐，痛快些吧。”  
少年领主的身子，猛地就宛如触电般定在原处。牢城铁窗漏下的寒风，陡然剧烈起来，惊得典狱司内的人慌忙地去拾满地打转的砚台，见鬼的谩骂碎碎响起。  
血腥顿时席卷了他的五感，少年脸色肃杀，金色双瞳里，渐渐浮上片赤红。  
“戴缙长老，还望你，不要怠慢。”

“戴缙长老既然如此手段，为何之前不倾囊相授，也省了许多麻烦事。司长是我们的人，这样一来岂不让依附军事议庭的人道我们薄情寡义？”  
戴缙随着浑身低气压的上司停住步，还反应及时地躲过了飞溅的唾沫星子。次长老对他怒目而视，忽然阴冷了声音：“戴缙，你小子不像是这么不识好歹的人，之前那番说辞，能骗过首席长老，可骗不了我！这次你又想干什么，典狱司司长芝麻大的官，议庭怎么给不了你，却做这等杀鸡取卵之事！”  
水烟色袍服的男人摇头一笑：“次长老，司长人在明处，若刻意留情不免引火烧身，真要斩了，恐怕影响更坏；若尽职拷问，真打得嵇君修认罪，对我们也是麻烦一件。何况嵇君修身受重伤，刑毙狱中亦难服他城之口，恐生不测。”  
次长老拂袖：“呵呵，依你口气，似乎还能从其中拿个周全？你难道就敢料定穆风凛那小子不敢动你？说到底，都还是你小子自作聪明，给议庭惹来这样的麻烦事！如今由你负责，确实好动手许多，你好自为之吧，出了岔子，惟你是问！”  
戴缙在他身后道了句恭送，立在原地慢慢填起了上好的烟丝。偏头摸着那柄心爱的烟枪。按理，战俘由军事议庭首席长老接收，并让议庭全权负责审问及判决惩处事宜。借由如此封闭的体制，议庭多次排除异己，削弱领主势力。军部之所以不敢和议庭闹翻，除了军费报销经过对方点头的潜规则，更是因为这绝对的司法权，足够让他们旦夕间身首异处。  
由穆风凛出面接收俘虏，转借议庭外的典狱司负责审理，会给人以军事议庭在此事之中影响并不具有决定性的感觉。对寂风郡的控告，是驭梧郡提出的，若嵇君修不在城际法庭上认罪，穆风凛便有穷兵黩武之嫌。为此议庭甚至不惜以弹劾章靖北作为要挟……老人意味深长的表情浮现在眼前，被首席长老收为禁脔的前军部元帅……恐怕是比一刀痛快解决了，下场要悲惨上百倍。戴缙忍住心底作呕的感觉，眯眼。  
旷世的功勋，如今却如同烫手山芋，以为算计得他人中招，如何就会算不到，自己已在彀中呢？

注：  
长老会：军事议庭核心构成，九人，首席长老握有决断权


End file.
